Desperate
by Metalliqha
Summary: Seorang pemimpin membutuhkan bayangan, untuk melindunginya, menutupi kekurangannya. Begitu juga dengan Philip Blake. / Fic gaje, Gov and Martinez partnership, less dialogue, OOC maybe? / RnR!


_Yooooooo! Ini fic TWD pertamaku loooh XD /terus_

_Langsung baca aja, ya!_

**The Walking Dead bukan milik saya!**

* * *

_Krassh, krassh.._

Bunyi ranting kayu dan rerumputan kering yang terinjak tak beraturan, langkah kaki yang cepat dan sedikit terseok-seok, serta suara raungan pelan yang lama-kelamaan semakin mendekat mengisi udara malam itu. Ah, tak lupa juga dengan suara kobaran api yang melahap tumpukan kayu yang akan segera menjadi abu.

Lelaki itu melihatnya, lelaki itu tahu. Ada di sana, satu _walker_ di hadapannya, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berniat memangsanya. Namun dia hanya diam.

Putus asa—mungkin.

Dia hanya melihat _walker _itu berjalan mendekat, menginjak kobaran api unggun yang telah ia buat sendiri, membuat ujung pakaian kumal yang melekat di tubuh mayat hidup itu terbakar sedikit. Beruntungnya, jenisnya sudah tak tahu apa itu rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Jenisnya sudah tak lagi mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan—seperti dirinya. Mereka hanya ingin makan. Setiap raungan yang keluar dari _walker _itu terdengar seperti ini di telinganya: _makan, makan—bunuh._

Suara tubuh mayat hidup yang terjatuh—mungkin karena tersandung—di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak mengusiknya. Mayat hidup itu tetap menyeret badannya, mendekati lelaki itu, sambil tetap meraung. _Makan, makan—bunuh._

Saat mayat hidup itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sang lelaki—BAM!

Sebuah peluru sukses menembus kulit kepala yang sudah lembek milik sang mayat hidup, membuatnya kini tergeletak tak berdaya—benar-benar mati.

Lelaki itu meliriknya. Melalui ekor matanya, melihat siapa pelakunya.

_Martinez. Caesar Martinez_.

Anak buahnya, bawahannya, rekannya.

Orang yang setia dan loyal padanya, satu-satunya—oh, jangan lupa untuk menyebut Shumpert juga—yang setia padanya.

Martinez.

Di tangannya terdapat senapan laras panjang yang selalu ia bawa—satu-satunya yang tersisa sejak kehancuran _Woodbury_.

Wajah lelaki itu tampak kesal. Lelah, dan kesal—putus asa.

Martinez.

Dia lelah menghadapi sang atasan, sang bos, sang rekan yang—pernah—dia hormati. Sikapnya, sifat juga kelakuannya. Sejak kehancuran _Woodbury_, dia begitu. Putus asa. Tak pernah membunuh _walker_ yang dia tahu akan memangsanya, suka melamun, dan diam. Berbeda—seratus persen berbeda dari atasannya yang biasa, yang _pernah_ ia hormati.

Martinez.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Dia tahu benar kalau bawahannya itu sudah tak tahan lagi, tapi dirinya merasa tak mampu untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan menamparnya—bukan sejak Michonne, sang perempuan dengan katana menusuk kepala anaknya, atau lebih tepatnya, _mayat _anaknya. Tetapi sudah sejak semua ini berawal; sejak anaknya tak lagi ada. Sejak anaknya berubah menjadi sosok yang tak ingin ia tahu.

Ia putus asa, jika boleh, ia ingin dimakan _walker_ saja.

Tapi ia tak akan mendapatkan itu, karena Martinez. Karena Shumpert. Karena kesetiaan dan keloyalan mereka berdua.

Inilah Philip Blake, sang Gubernur terhomat dari _Woodbury_, _Woodbury_ yang malang.

-xxx-

Philip bangun dipagi hari, mendapati dirinya sudah sendiri. Hanya ada tendanya, bekas api unggun semalam, serta _walker_ yang dibunuh Marty—ah, Martinez.

Dia kecewa, dia sedih dan marah. Tapi ia tak ingin menunjukkannya. Ia sudah tahu, sudah memperkirakan dan menerka-nerka kalau hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana Martinez dan Shumpert akhirnya lelah mengikuti kehendak dan keinginannya.

Shumpert juga sama dengannya, putus asa. Namun berkat Martinez lah, semangat bertahan hidupnya kembali membara. Hanya Philip yang tidak kembali, hanya Philip yang tak pulih.

* * *

Berhari-hari Philip terkatung-katung di jalanan. Melangkahkan dua kakinya entah kemana. Dia sudah tak peduli—tak peduli tujuan, arah, dan nyawanya.

Dia tak ingin melawan, hanya ingin menghindar. Keinginan bertahannya masih ada, namun tak ingin melawan. Jikalau ia mati saat itu, biarlah. Jikalau tidak, biarlah.

Dan akhirnya, akhirnya—dia menemukan sosok baru untuk ia lindungi. Merekalah Megan, Tara dan Lilly.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

_Philip Blake_.

Haruskah itu jawabannya? Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat, dan seketika, sebuah nama muncul di kepalanya. Bukan nama yang kebetulan muncul, namun dia melihat nama itu sebelumnya. Saat dia terkatung-katung di jalanan.

"Brian."

Itulah dia saat ini_, Brian Heriot_.

-xxx-

Philip—atau kini dipanggil Brian—tersengal-sengal. Dia berjalan menuju gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya yang sedang menangis ketakutan.

Ia menggendong anak itu, dan memeluknya, berjanji bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya—menjaganya.

Dan saat itulah, hubungan mereka yang sempat terhenti berlanjut kembali—Martinez dan Philip.

"Oh, sial."

Saat Philip mendongak, yang ia lihat adalah Martinez. Dengan senapan laras panjang yang sama dengan yang ia pakai dimalam sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

* * *

Mungkin Philip senang—ia tak yakin.

Dia senang bertemu kembali dengan Marty, anak buahnya yang loyal, meskipun kabar buruknya, Shumpert telah tiada. Sayang, beberapa minggu perpisahan mereka mengubah Martinez secara total.

Dia kini menjadi pemimpin _camp_.

Dan beberapa kali, Martinez membuatnya kesal.

Hingga hari itu pun datang—

…

"Sial. Mungkin aku harus kursus golf sebelum—"

_BUGH!_

Belum sempat Martinez menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah terjatuh karena pukulan tiba-tiba di punggungnya. Philip mendorongnya dari atap hingga terguling ke tanah. Martinez sedikit mabuk, dan Philip yakin kalau dia bisa mengambil kesempatan dengan ini.

Buru-buru, Philip turun dari atap mobil dan memukuli Martinez, menendangnya hingga tak berdaya. Tak mampu melawan.

Lelaki bermata satu itu menyeret _bekas_ bawahannya menuju lubang besar berisikan _walker_. Hari ini banyak _walker_ yang sudah masuk ke sana, Martinez akan mati dengan cepat, tanpa penderitaan.

Dia mendorong Martinez dengan susah payah—karena lelaki itu meronta-ronta sambil memencet matanya yang sudah tak berfungsi. Dia mengerang—_sakit sekali_. Tapi, dia harus menyingkirkan Martinez, Martinez yang sangat ia banggakan sebagai anak buahnya—dulu.

Hingga akhirnya, para _walker_—juga termasuk Philip—menjadi pemenangnya. Martinez mati dihabisi oleh para _walker_ yang sangat kelaparan.

Dan setelah semua itu, barulah otak Philip bekerja.

Dia membunuhnya. _Dia membunuh Caesar Martinez_.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat menyadari hal itu, menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah membunuh Martinez. Dia terpaksa berbohong pada Lilly, dia bilang dia bermimpi buruk—meskipun, ya, dia berharap itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Dia menyesal, sedih, dan tentu saja, putus asa.

-xxx-

Philip pulih.

Philip kembali.

Seperti Philip yang sebelumnya—seperti saat di _Woodbury_.

Karena keesokan harinya, hari dimana orang-orang _camp_ menemukan sisa-sisa tubuh Martinez, dia telah memutuskan sesuatu. _Dia akan menjadi pemimpin lagi_.

.

Ia bersiap, memasukkan pisau ke dalam bajunya. Menyembunyikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lilly, dengan wajah panik bertanya sementara Philip hanya menatapnya datar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Philip merasa seperti hidup kembali, jadi dia menjawab, "Bertahan hidup."

Dan setelahnya, membunuh Pete, sang pemimpin _camp_ pengganti Martinez.

Ia membiarkan Mitch hidup, kenapa? Karena dia merasa Mitch adalah orang yang sama dengannya. Meskipun Mitch—tidak akan mampu menggantikan Marty, dan Shumpert.

Ia menenggelamkan mayat Pete, dan sekali lagi, merasa bersalah. Terutama ketika Megan hampir saja menjadi mangsa salah satu _walker_.

* * *

Philip Blake.

Sosok tangguh, berwibawa dan tampan. Omongannya mampu membuat orang tenang. Ia sangatlah disegani, disayangi, dipuja.

Orang-orang hanya tak tahu, Philip Blake, yang sesungguhnya adalah orang lemah yang penakut. Jika bukan karena Martinez, dia tak akan bertahan. Jika bukan karena Shumpert, dia tak akan berani.

Martinez dan Shumpert, dua orang yang membayangi Philip. Menutupi sisi gelap nan memalukan milik dirinya. Menutupi sisi jahat yang terbaring di dalam diri Philip.

Martinez dan Shumpert, dua orang yang sudah pergi dari kehidupan. Dua bayangan yang telah hilang, lenyap untuk selamanya, dan tak akan lagi membayangi Philip.

Tidak ada lagi Martinez yang akan menembaki _walker_ yang ingin memangsanya disaat dia sedang stress.

Tidak ada lagi Shumpert untuk berjalan di sampingnya, bersamaan dengan Martinez, menenangkannya.

Dia tak menyangka akan kehilangan dua bayangan sekaligus. Dia tak mau—dan tak mampu.

Tapi perginya Martinez, bukankah itu karenanya?

Bukan, itu bukan dia. Itu Brian.

Ah, mungkin dia hanya berdalih pada dirinya, tak ingin disalahkan, tak mau. Dia tak berniat membunuh Marty, dia hanya kesal. Marty _meniru dirinya_.

Caranya bermain golf dan meminta Philip untuk mengambilkannya sebuah bola, _Marty mengimitasi dirinya_.

Ditambah lagi, dia kesal dengan mayat tanpa kepala yang dikalungi sebuah papan bertuliskan, 'Pembohong', 'Pemerkosa', dan satu lagi mayat dengan kepala yang tertembak, 'Pembunuh'. Dia merasa disindir, dan dia yakin Marty tahu itu.

Dia yakin sekali, _Marty menertawainya dalam hati._

Itulah kenapa, dia ingin Martinez mati saja. Dia tak mau ada orang yang tahu rahasianya dan membeberkannya pada orang-orang di _camp_. Karena Philip Blake, sekali lagi, ingin menjadi pemimpin.

Tapi… apakah artinya seorang pemimpin tanpa bayangan?

-xxx-

_Krak_.

Pintu terbuka, dan sebuah suara terdengar. "Oi, Bri."

Wajah Mitch muncul, dia menggerakkan kepalanya, memberinya sinyal untuk keluar. Philip mengangguk, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia punya bayangan, dia punya yang baru.

Mitch.

* * *

_A/N: WHAAAAAAA! HAHA I KNOW INI GAJE BANGET XD_

**Well, awalnya hanya iseng, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terpikir kalau Govey-julukan saya buat Governor-menyesal udah ngebunuh Marty :3 Anw, Marty is how I adressed Martinez! **

**Kenapa di sini saya buat fic galaunya Govey tentang Marty? Well, saya suka Marty, bukan sifatnya yang jelas, dia sexy banget dayummmm :333 mskipun gak bisa mengalahkan kesexy-an Daryl~~~ /digaplok**

**YAAAAAH POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPA RnR!**

_Regards,_

_Metalliqha_

_p.s. ini bukan BL! ini partnership! _


End file.
